Outdoor furniture, for example patio outdoor furniture, deck outdoor furniture, pool outdoor furniture, etc. are typically constructed to be lightweight to enable the furniture to be easily manually moved about their environment. However, the lightweight construction of typical outdoor furniture makes the furniture prone to being blown around or blown over in windy conditions. This is particularly true for outdoor furniture placed on a roof top sundeck or pool deck of a high-rise apartment building or hotel.
Attempts have been made to make outdoor furniture more stable in windy conditions by adding weight to the furniture. However, these attempts often detract from the aesthetically pleasing appearance of the furniture.